<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gurl, You're An Avenger Now by ThatTransKiddo1910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440620">Gurl, You're An Avenger Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTransKiddo1910/pseuds/ThatTransKiddo1910'>ThatTransKiddo1910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Sides ('cause why not?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Colourblind Remus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Domestic Avengers, Emile is precious, Gen, Logan is a literal genius, Logan is done with them both, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nobody Dies, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Remy and Emile may or may not be a thing, Remy and Tony bicker like a married couple, Remy is a sassy biatch, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Little Shit, The sides are Avengers, They're ambigious, Thomas is an Avenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTransKiddo1910/pseuds/ThatTransKiddo1910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' secret has been found out and, at Nick Fury's insistence, he and his sides have been recruited as avengers. We get some domestic avengers fluff, ambiguous relationships, vine references and Tony and Remy essentially being a married couple. No dangerous missions though, I can't let my lil cherubs get hurt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Sides ('cause why not?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2234880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. STORYTIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’re you two up to?” Tony asked, plopping himself down on the sofa beside Peter and Shuri, peering over to get a glimpse of the boy's phone. They’d all been called in for an important meeting. Something about meeting a ‘new avenger’ or whatever, he hadn’t really been paying attention. The billionaire had barely gotten any sleep the past few nights and it took most of his focus to not just pass out there and then, in front of everyone (stupid need for sleep). He was drawn out of his thoughts by the kid’s answer. “We’re watching vine compilations Mr Stark,” both kids giggled as something particularly amusing happened on the screen “look.” He held the screen in front of Tony, who reluctantly glanced at the screen (silently wishing he hadn’t asked). </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Storytime! The man knew exactly what to do to embarrass his son.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony found himself chuckling as the man on screen instantly started doing a ridiculous dance, making his son cringe with embarrassment. This was 100% something he’d do to wind his kid up. Noted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what, this guy does this for a living?” He asked the kids, growing a bit more curious. Besides, Bucky seemed to know more about this kind of internet thing than he did and Tony would be damned if he was to be beaten by a 100 year old man. “Sort of. His name is Thomas Sanders and this is a part of a series he does. He approaches strangers and ‘narrates their lives’.” Shuri explained, insulting Tony slightly as she talked to him as if he was her grandfather. “Yeah,” Peter chimed in “he also does disney and pokemon pranks, singing videos and just a bunch of other funny stuff!” The engineer just nodded, feeling a little lost (was this what feeling old is like?). For the next ten minutes, Tony was bombarded with this kid’s vines (21 still counts as a kid right???) and, to the guys credit, they were pretty entertaining. Their teammates caught onto what was happening and just watched on in amusement as the teens educated Tony on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘greatest viner who ever lived!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their vine marathon ended when a figure managed to sneak up behind the trio, Peter’s spidey sense just barely registering them, and a cheery voice called out “Gosh, that guys vines are awful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas couldn’t believe it. This didn’t feel real. He had to be dreaming, right??? Three days ago he’d been sat in his living room, brainstorming and trying to get the script for the next Sandes Sides video completed, and now? Now he was in the Avengers Tower, on his way to meet the rest of the avengers. That’s right, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the avengers. He was gonna be an official avenger! His sides were gonna be official avengers!!! Could life get any better than this?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you think you’ll all be okay with that?” Agent Coulson asked, drawing Thomas out of his excited thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what did he say? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas could hear faint giggling in his head, instantly recognizing it as Remy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘‘Guuurl, you gotta stop daydreamin’ and focus. Lolo’s gettin’ pissy ‘cause of you babes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His sassy side sniggered. A sigh (that was unmistakably Logans) caught Thomas’ attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thomas, I understand you are excited but you must pay attention. Agent Coulson wishes to know if we are okay having a floor to ourselves, in order for all of us to have our own room in the physical world.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahh, okay that made sense. “Thomas? Are you alright?” Agent Coulson, Phil, shot the viner a look of mild concern. “Oh, ummm, yeah I’m fine. Sorry, just kinda zoned out.” This seemed to reassure the agent. “Oh, yeah, we’re fine with the whole floor thing. It’d be nice for the sides to have their own space.” Phil gave Thomas a wide smile that the boy returned nervously. “Well, now that that’s sorted. Are you ready to meet your new teammates?” Thomas nodded eagerly whilst at the same time fidgeting with the sleeves on his shirt, Phil noted that he looked like a perfect mix of his moral and anxious sides, interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the room opened quietly and Thomas caught his first sight of the avengers in real life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What if they hate us? What if they think we’re not good enough or annoying or-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas could feel Virgil getting worked up, his poor anxious side had not had an easy couple of days. Before Virgil’s panic could properly affect Thomas, the boy heard Patton jumping in to defuse the situation.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s alright, kiddo. Just breathe okay. You’re doing great, Virge.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas let himself breathe, silently thanking his father-figure figment before turning his attention back to the people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all appeared to be distracted by a trio sitting on one of the sofas, eyes glued to a phone screen. Thomas recognised two of them as Tony Stark himself and the Princess of Wakanda (Shuri he believed her name was) though he wasn’t sure about the teen boy sitting between them, he was sure he’d seen an article about him being Tony Stark’s personal assistant but he wasn’t 100% sure about that. Thomas found himself once again being dragged from his thoughts by a voice. But it wasn’t the voice of Agent Coulson, or any of the others in the room. It was oddly familiar and took Thomas a few seconds to realise who it belonged to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He was very handsome and all the ladies that looked at him fell in love … the guy that was walking him was okay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was his voice! </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Guuuurl, they’re watchin’ your lil vine things!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remy was right, they were watching his vines!</span>
  <em>
    <span> The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tony Stark was laughing at his jokes! How awesome was that?!?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. He grinned and snuck up behind the trio, catching the attention of a few of the other people in the room. When Black Widow and Hawkeye (he still couldn’t believe they were right here!) realised who he was and what he was planning to do, they smirked and suppressed their giggles, curious to see how this played out. Once he was close enough, hearing his sides giggling and encouraging him (with some slightly annoyed noises coming from Logan), Thomas smirked and chimed “Gosh, that guys vines are awful!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thomas introduces himself to the avengers, learns he has a couple of fans and explains his situation to them, with a little help from some of his sides.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter and Shuri spun around instantly, looking ready to throw hands (who dared to insult the best viner to ever exist?!) until they registered who the ‘hater’ was. Thomas giggled as both teens' jaws hit the floor and they were left spluttering, trying to get a sentence out and clearly failing. “Y-y-you … you’re … a-and h-he-here?” Now it was Tony’s turn to giggle as he ruffled his kids hair before reaching out a hand to Thomas, which the viner gladly took. “Thomas, is it?” The boy nodded, “It’s great to meet you.” He gave Thomas a mischievous smirk before turning back to the two starstruck teens. “Aren’t you guys gonna say anything to Mister Sanders? Isn’t he</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘like the most amazing viner in the known universe’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tony put on a high pitched voice as he impersonated his kid, earning a few giggles from the rest of the team and a glare from the boy in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget the most handsome!” Sam chimed in, revelling in the look of embarrassment that fell over Shuri and Peter’s faces. This was too fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘most adorable lil cinnamon roll’.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did I say that right Shuri?” The girl in question groaned and hid her face in her hands, wishing she could wipe that stupid smirk off Clint’s face. Did he really hate her that much?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a real life Disney prince!” Rhodey added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precious little bean.” Bruce smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A miracle of the gods!” Thor boomed as Loki placed a hand over his mouth to suppress his giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stooooop!” Shuri groaned. “I hate you all!” Peter added, leaning on Tony’s shoulder with the most adorable pout plastered on his face (honestly, who could take this kid seriously when he was so damn adorable!). Thomas chuckled, this was all very entertaining. “I’m flattered that y’all think of me in such high regards. It means a lot.” Peter looked up at his favourite viner, big doe eyes questioning his sincerity. The older boy settled Peter’s worries with a warm smile and a nod, happily giving the kid a hug when he was asked. Who didn’t like hugs? He was a little more nervous when hugging Shuri, she was a princess after all and he didn’t want to risk offending royalty. He soon eased up though when the girl assured him that they didn’t bother with all those formalities, Thomas felt Virgil ease up a little at this. Good, he wasn’t in full blown meltdown mode, that was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Agent Coulson clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention, “if we’re all done fangirling over Thomas and humiliating the kids, any chance we can get back to reason we’re all here?” The room filled with murmurs of agreement as everyone got properly seated, Thomas being guided to the front of the room by Phil’s hand on his arm. The agent took care not to be too rough, knowing how it could set his anxious side off. He’d already made this mistake once before and the guilt still ate at him as he thought of how scared Virgil had been, it’d taken four of Thomas’ other sides to calm him down. Phil shuddered and turned back to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had settled, Phil spoke again. “As I think you’re all aware, this is Thomas Sanders. He’s the newest member of our team.” There were a few murmurs around the room. Thomas, an avenger? He seemed harmless enough and none of the heroes could picture him in a fight. “Thomas’ main powers revolve around things like telepathy and telekinesis.” Phil explained, sighing as he caught sight of Steve and Bucky’s confused faces. “Like what Wanda can do.” He explained to the super soldiers who perked up, happy they now knew what was going on. “Hey Phil?” Tony raised a hand to get his friends attention. “Yeah Tony?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘main powers’?” The engineer asked, eyes brimming with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean those are his main powers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he can do other stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, kinda. That’s where it gets a bit tricky-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his other powers?” Tony, as well as several other avengers, was on the edge of his seat, bouncing slightly (the action making him appear more like an excited child rather than the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist that he claimed to be). Agent Coulson stuttered for a few moments as he tried to find the words to explain Thomas’ situation, eventually restoring to shooting the boy in question a pleading look, he was really out of his depth here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas cleared his throat, all eyes now on him, and started to explain what Agent Coulson meant. “I k-kinda have these… sides. They’re like parts of me b-but their own people at the same time.” Okay, that did not clear up the confusion. Noted. “Umm, you said that Peter and Shuri are big fans right?” The group nodded, the teens still blushing slightly. “Have they ever shown you my Sanders Sides videos?” The heroes thought for a moment before Bucky perked up. “Those videos where you talk to your personality, right?” He looked like he was going to burst from pride when Thomas said yes. This jogged the memory of Steve, Nat, Clint and Thor, who had also been invited (forced) to watch the videos. “Ah yes, they are highly entertaining, young one. Your darker side reminds me of my brother, if a little less violent.” Thor received a slap on the arm and a mumbled “hey!” from his brother, causing everyone to smile slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Thomas, you appear to be struggling with this task. Would you like me to provide our peers with an explanation of our circumstances.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thank God Logan was here. Thomas smiled at the sound of his logical sides voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah Lo. That’d be great thanks.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas shifted his focus back to the room and the group of heroes staring at him. “So, umm, I’m not really the best at explaining things so it’s probably best if I just show you guys.” The moment Thomas uttered these words, a figure appeared by his side. He appeared out of nowhere and appeared to be almost identical to the kid. There were a few slight differences, the figure was slightly lankier than Thomas, wore a black button up and blue tie, completing his outfit with a stylish pair of glasses (allowing him to pull off the cool intellectual look exceptionally well). “What the fuck?!” Tony yelled, the sudden appearance of Thomas’s twin (?) caused the billionaire to jump back and spill his chips all over the floor (where did he even get chips in the first place?). “Language!” Steve yelled, causing Tony to roll his eyes in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies for startling you Mr Stark.” The clone spoke, drawing everyone’s attention back to him. “Thomas has been having some difficulty explaining our situation and has requested that I handle this instead.” Shuri and Peter had gone quiet again, practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness. “Y-you’re Logan.” Peter noted, voice shaky. “From the Sanders Sides series!” Logan nodded. “I am indeed. The majority of the population, including Thomas’ audience, believe we are make belief. Merely a figment of Thomas’ imagination and, when seeing us in a video, automatically assume that it is merely Thomas wearing a costume.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked confused, raising a hand to catch Logan’s attention. “How many of you are there?” He asked, this was definitely interesting and even a little exciting. “There are eight of us in total. SIx of us represent a part of Thomas’ personality, one of us is a function and the last acts sort of like an inner therapist for Thomas, and the other sides should we require someone to speak to.” Phil sniggered at the look of shock on everyone’s faces, it was understandable, Logan was so different from Thomas in so many ways yet he was also strangely similar. It was a trippy experience for anyone. “S-so, you’re Thomas? Or a part of Thomas?” Steve was clearly struggling with this concept, not really sure how to react. “Partially. We are all aspects of Thomas though we can all simultaneously exist as our own separate beings.” Logan explained. “We’re basically like the real life version of ‘ Inside Out’. We are separate people but we all work together to make sure that Thomas is doing okay.” The new voice was coming from behind Clint, who jumped back a bit, falling off the edge of the sofa in the process. The man, again, was identical to Thomas. He, like Logan, was wearing a shirt, tie and glasses but he radiated a sense of warmth that Logan lacked. He’d even chosen to finish off his look with a fuzzy cardigan. “Hi, by the way, my name’s Emile. I’m sort of like Thomas’ inner therapist.” He smiled warmly at everyone and all but skipped over to Thomas and Logan, ruffling the viner’s hair when he got to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked slightly irritated. “What are you doing here, Emile?” he asked, exasperated. “Oh, well the others are kinda keeping an eye on Virgil, poor little gem’s a bit shook up cause of all that changes that’ve been happening. But they figured you might need some help and it was either me or Remy.” Logan visibly cringed at the mention of Remy’s name. “And I don’t think you want to be left alone with him after what happened.” Emile’s gentle smile morphed into a teasing smirk. Tony, now really curious, couldn’t help himself and wound up asking what had happened with ‘Remy’. “Well, Remy really likes coffee, pumpkin spiced lattes to be exact, and Logan kinda banned him from drinking them for a couple days.” Tony leaned back, placing a hand on his chest and sighed dramatically. “How could you?! Honestly I think I’d kill my friends if they took my coffee from me.” He directed it at everyone but his gaze lingered on Steve, a silent warning to the super soldier. “I was under the impression it would help calm him and improve his focus. I was wrong, now can we please get back to what we were talking about before you interrupted?” Logan was clearly frustrated and embarrassed so Emile simply gestured for Logan to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour they’d explained pretty much everything they needed to about the sides and Thomas himself. The group of heroes were a bit more confident with their knowledge of Thomas and the others and they had all unanimously agreed that this little ray of sunshine and his sides would be a fine addition to their groups. Logan had given them some hints at their powers but didn’t go into too much detail, thinking it was better to just let the heroes read the files Agent Coulson had on them and, when the time came, they could ask the others about their abilities face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearing 7 o’clock by the time they were done and everyone was rather hungry. They made it clear to Thomas, Logan and Emile that they were welcome to stay for dinner but the boy politely declined, finding it would be best to get to their own floor and get settled, it would help Virgil relax a little if he could get his room sorted out (allowing him to have his own safe space in the real world). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas sighed as the elevator doors slid closed. Phil had just taken him to his own private floor, complete with a lounge area, kitchen, nine bedrooms (all with their own en suite bathrooms), a mini library/study area and even a recording room! It was amazing, at least ten times bigger than Thomas’ old apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time that day, all of his sides materialised in front of him. They all took in the new space, a look of excitement and joy plastered across their faces, hell even Virgil looked happy with this particular change. They chatted for five minutes about the meeting, though Patton, Remy and Roman didn’t really seem all that interested in it (meetings were boooring). Eventually they all rushed off to pick their rooms and, once everyone was happy, they spent the rest of the night decorating (jamming to ‘It’s Raining Men’ courtesy of Remy).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters will probably be around this length or longer from now on y'all. Please excuse any spelling mistakes, I'm running on three hours of sleep so there's bound to be a bunch of them haha.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Surprise Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony, Steve, Bucky and Clint head down to Thomas' floor to find out more about Thomas and his sides. They don't find Thomas but they do find two of his sides. </p><p>And guuurl they're in for a shock with this biatches attitude.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I still don't see the point of this Tony. Wouldn’t it be easier to ask the kid or just wait for the rest of them to introduce themselves?” Steve asked with a disapproving look. He, Tony, Clint and Bucky were all currently in the elevator, headed down to Thomas’ floor, the curiosity about the ‘others’ had been eating them up inside and they just had to find out more about them. “Cap, if you’re gonna be a downer then just go back to the dorms. No one’s forcing your nosey ass down here.” Tony replied, not bothering to mask his irritation. The super soldier had been complaining all morning since Tony first revealed his plan, though that hadn’t stopped him from following his friends (so much for being Mr Superior). Steve glanced at Bucky and Clint, hoping to get some back up but he was only met with shrugs. “Tony’s right Cap, you didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come here with us.” Clint shrugged. “Yeah, Steve. Besides, you wouldn’t let us check the security cameras down here. Said it was a ‘violation of privacy’.” Bucky added, much to Steve’s dismay. He was kinda right. After all, a quick visit wasn’t as bad as practically stalking the poor boy. Tony shot Steve a smug smirk and before the soldier could retaliate, the elevator doors pinged open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them could have expected the sight that they were met with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were currently only two people occupying the lounge area of the floor. The four men instantly recognised Emile from the previous day. He was curled up on one of the lavish sofas, a notepad (covered in pink glitter) was sat on his lap and he held a Steven Universe pen in his hand, Clint was the only one that picked up on that though (the kids loved that show). Emile’s attention wasn’t on his notepad though, instead he was focused on another figure in the middle of the living space, an amused smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure, like Emile and Logan, was almost an exact clone of Thomas. Though, again like the others, there were a few slight differences in his appearance and a heck of a lot more in his style. The boy seemed slightly shorter than Thomas, Logan and Emile. His fringe had been dyed pink and his skin seemed to be a little paler than the others. He was rocking a black leather jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans, topping off his look with a pair of sunglasses. The boy had an aura about him that just screamed defiance. Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed. “Great.” He muttered, “This is the rebellious one isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was currently balanced on what appeared to be glowing discs, they looked as though they were floating in mid air. Tony’s mind immediately went to Stephen Strange and the freaky magic stepping stone things he would conjure out of thin air, he had to ask the sorcerer about them. Though, unlike Strange's, the stepping stones (?) this person was perched on were a flamboyant shade of hot pink and were adorned with what appeared to be musical notes and ‘‘z’s’’, like the kind you’d see in a cartoon when a character was asleep. Okay. Weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be working on a screen, not unlike the ones Tony would use for his work, but these ones seemed … different somehow, they seemed more magical than the ones that the genius was used to. He’d pull several videos (the heroes assumed they were videos anyway) before shaking his head and pulling them apart and starting over. Music was blaring loudly in the background. The four men recognised it as ‘Dance Monkey’, Peter played it a lot (they totally didn’t listen to it when the kid was out). The boy danced along to it, the stepping stones under his feet following him as he gracefully navigated his way through the air. It was almost hypnotising. But, it didn’t last long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile caught sight of the group and immediately shut of the music, much to the annoyance of his friend who let out an offended gasp and appeared to be ready to rant until he too caught sight of the group. “Guuurl, ya couldn’t wait two minutes to interrupt us? That was my jam!” The flamboyant figure hopped down off his magical stepping stone thingies and strutted towards the group. “Sorry for the intrusion, we were just coming down here to visit Thomas for a little bit.” Steve explained, suddenly feeling very nervous in the clone's presence. “Oh, Thomas and the others are out filming a video right now. They’ll be back later on tonight.” Emilie smiled softly, linking arms with the new side and gently pulling him away from the group of heroes. “Babes, you have cameras literally everywhere in here and you didn’t know Thomas was out. I call BS, sweetie.” Tony chuckled when he noticed the Starbucks cup in the sides hand, a pumpkin spiced latte to be exact. “You’re Remy aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, Remy, nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.”The one and only, babes.” He seemed sassy and sarcastic but Tony knew instantly that he wasn’t a real threat. If all of Thomas’ sides were parts of him, personality or not, then it made sense that they were all kind hearted, even if some parts did have a bit of an attitude. “You four are welcome to stay if you like. As long as you don’t mind our company.” Emile grinned and gestured towards the sofa. The men thought for a minute before shrugging. “Sure.” Clint smiled, “It’ll give us a chance to get to know you two a bit better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony, Steve and Bucky made themselves comfortable on the sofa, Clint opting for perching on the bar behind them. Emile restarted the music, at a more reasonable volume, giggling when Remy wrapped his arms around him and started swaying their hips (Remy was definitely the dancer out of them both, his movements graceful and seductive whilst Emile clumsily followed his lead). Bucky chuckled and nudged Steve, drawing his attention to the sides and muttering something about a ‘cute couple’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony took note that the alcoholic drinks displayed in the bar had been replaced with soda, fruit juice and even several different flavours of milkshakes. Emile took notice of Tony’s staring and let out a laugh. “That was Patton’s idea. He worries about some of the sides,” He glanced at Remy “drinking too much and getting themselves hurt.” Tony nodded along with the counsellor's words. “And Patton is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas’s morality. We’ve come to the conclusion that he’s sort of like the heart of the group. He’s like the dad friend but the inner child at the same time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a totally adorable little baby.” Remy chimed in, going back to his previous task, “If any of you lot hurt him in any way then I will smack a bitch into next week. Clear?” The heroes, not used to hearing Thomas (‘clone’ or not) using that sort of language or be this bitchy in general. It was an … </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>change. “So what exactly is it</span>
  <em>
    <span> you </span>
  </em>
  <span>do?” Steve asked, looking to Remy. “We talked with Emile last night about what he does and a little about his abilities. We don’t know all that much about you or the others.” Remy conjured another screen, scanning through for another video before speaking “Umm, I control pretty much anything related to Thomas’ sleep, and other folks too I guess, to an extent anyways. Conjuring dreams, stopping nightmares, helping Thomas to sleep, that’s all my area gurl.” He merged two ‘videos’ together and smiled, pleased with himself. “So what’re you doing now?” Clint asked, eyes fixated on the images on the screen. “Sorting out my dream schedule.” Remy replied matter-of-factly. Clint looked to Emile for clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy is in charge of what Thomas dreams about. It’s part of his job to create dreams, sort of the way you guys would edit a video together. Sometimes I’ll give him some suggestions for concepts that could help with Thomas’ overall mental state and help him rest better.” Emile explained, smiling fondly at his leather clad counterpart. “He and Logan had a little disagreement about Remy using memories as a substitute for actual dreams so he’s got to create at least five dreams before Logan gets back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, babes.” Remy turned to the group, looking slightly offended. “Lolo had a little bitch fit about Thomas’ dreams. It’s not my fault I didn’t have time to plan ahead. There was a concert downtown, like how could I miss that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went surprisingly well. The group chatted about their lives, abilities, interests and pretty much anything else they could think of. Remy educated the group on his taste in music (containing a LOT of Cher and Dolly Parton, cause why not?) and Emile talked their ears off about Steven Universe and a handful of other cartoons. In turn, Steve and Bucky recounted stories from their childhood and adolescence, Clint talked about his family (more so his kids) and Tony talked about his college years, Peter, work, Peter, his new suit, Pepper, Peter. Okay so he mostly spoke about the kid. How couldn’t he? The kid was his pride and joy. Both Remy and Emile took note of the bags under the engineers eyes and the yawns he tried to cover up. Though they both agreed to bring it up at a later time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group were so caught up in their conversations that they didn’t realise that it was past eleven. Nor did they notice the elevator doors open or the five figures stepping out of it. They were only drawn out of their conversation by a cheery voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back kiddos! And we brought pizza!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all. So I'm not over the moon with how this chapter turned out but I've re written it like ten times and this is the happiest I'm gonna be with it. Idk it just sort of seems like filler but I wanted to get it posted as I'm in the middle of editing the next chapter (which I'm pretty happy with). Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, all the other sides will be here soon, I promise! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pizza and Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Patton make their introductions and Virgil finds the situation a bit much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick name spoiler warning for Deceit. I know it's in the tag but ya know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We’re back kiddos! And we brought pizza!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six men turned to face the newcomers, four of them startled and the other two grinning from ear to ear. Remy instantly rushed over to Patton, engulfing the other side in a hug. “Pat! I missed you babes. Did you get pineapple on my pizza?” Patton giggled and ruffled Remy’s hair affectionately. “Of course we did, kiddo. We got ice cream too!” The sassy side let out an exaggerated gasp “Cookie dough?” Patton’s grin widened, “Cookie dough.” Remy cheered and lifted Patton up, spinning sound with him (which was easier said than done seeing as he and Patton were the same height). The father figure figment squealed in delight as he was spun around the room then gently placed back on the floor. Emile just chuckled and shook his head at the exchange, walking over to help Logan and Roman with the pizza boxes and bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled at the sight until he caught sight of Virgil, his anxious side had still not moved from the elevator. “Virge, you okay?” He asked gently, drawing his anxiety’s attention to him. Vigil didn’t speak, just gestured to the living room before pulling up his hood and curling up in the corner of the elevator, becoming slightly transparent as his anxiety worsened. When the host caught sight of the other people in the room he instantly understood what was wrong. Virgil wasn’t exactly comfortable meeting new people in general, nevermind a group of superheroes who lived in a multi million dollar tower. It was bound to be a bit intimidating so Virgil’s reaction was perfectly justified. “You wanna come out?” Virgil shook his head. “Virge I know you’re uncomfortable but you can’t stay in the elevator forever.” Thomas reached out to Virgil but the anxious boy jerked away from his touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, no physical contact. Noted. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan, as observant as ever, was the first of the others to notice Virgil’s predicament. He quickly handed the bags and pizza boxes to Emile and Roman, earning an indignant huff from the latter, and quickly made his way over to Virgil, crouching down until he was eye level with the emo boy. “Virgil.” The boy in question slowly looked up to meet Logan's eyes. “Would you care to accompany me in a viewing of the Phantom of the Opera?” Virgil thought for a moment before nodding. “Sure,” his voice was barely above a whisper, “but why that musical?” Logan smiled softly and helped Virgil stand. “I understand that music aids you in times of stress, hence why I chose a musical. You are also a fan of dark, gothic movies so it was a perfect option. Also, I find it entertaining to point out the mistakes that made it into the production along with the overall inconsistencies.” Virgil found himself smiling at this. Something about Logan acting like an excited child at the thought of pointing out errors and how they could be fixed was strangely adorable. Thomas whispered the change of plan to the others, they all gave Virgil words of support, Patton gave his kiddo a gentle pat (no pun intended… well, maybe a little. I'll let myself out) and promised to check on him later, and headed over to the living room area to set the bags and boxes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Virgil and Logan had disappeared into the anxious side’s room, Thomas turned to the other occupants of the room and shot them a warm smile. “Sorry, we didn’t know you guys were visiting, we could have brought y’all something back.” He said apologetically. “Nah, it’s fine kid, we kinda wanted to surprise you and see if we could meet the others.” Tony explained. Thomas just nodded and offered them a drink and a slice of pizza which they gladly accepted. “Am not gurl!” Remy yelled in the direction of the bedrooms before turning back to his phone and typing furiously. “Wow, bud,” Clint started, raising an eyebrow at the outburst, “what was that about?”  Without looking up from his phone, Remy replied, “Virge said I’m a freak for liking pineapple on pizza. Can you believe him, if anyone’s a freak it’s that little gremlin. Like, seriously, who even has </span>
  <em>
    <span>broccoli </span>
  </em>
  <span>on pizza?!” Tony couldn’t hold back a laugh at that, almost choking on his slice of pizza. Once he’d stopped coughing, sputtering and just generally almost dying, he turned to the sleepy side. “Don’t you think that’s a bit dramatic, kid?  No wonder he likes winding you up.” Remy pulled down his glasses at this, glaring over them at the billionaire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uh oh’,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thomas thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I know where this is going’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m being dramatic? Guuuurl you gotta be kiddin’ me. You have some nerve callin’ me dramatic babes, I’ve seen the news reports on some of your stunts, you’re a dramatic biatch yourself.” Tony paused for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times, resembling a goldfish, as he thought of a comeback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t overexaggerate over stupid things like pizza toppings, Sandi.” He argued, though the expressions on his teammates faces seemed to prove otherwise. “You can call me Sandi all you want babes, she is a queen. And that’s what I am. A QUEEN! Now just you sit down and shut your bitch ass up cause we all know you lyin’. We’re both drama queens here, Sherlock, so don’t you get all high and mighty with me.” Remy finished his rant with a sip of his pumpkin spiced latte, smirking at the engineer as he sat there stunned. No one had ever dared be this sassy with him before, though it was pretty fun if Tony was being honest (he just hated not having the last word in an argument). “Okay Remington, I think you’ve made your point. Now apologise to Mr Stark.” Roman sat beside his sassy little friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Nuh uh, Romano. He started it and I just defended myself. I am not going to just sit here and let him get smart with me, no ma'am. No ma’am!” Remy rolled his eyes at Roman but settled into his embrace, he was comfortable after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy has a point. You did kinda ask for it, Tones.” Clint chuckled. “It’s definitely good for you to be put in your place every now and then Tony.” Steve added, barely suppressing giggles. Bucky, who was in hysterics at the look on Tony’s face, just nodded along with his teammates. “I hate you all.” Tony muttered, receiving a pat on the back from a still giggling Steve. “Now, if Remy’s done throwing his little hissy fit,” Princey received a death glare from Remy (</span>
  <em>
    <span>watch it gurl</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and gulped before swiftly moving on, “I think we should introduce ourselves since Logan, Emile and Remy have already had their chance in the spotlight.” Clint shot a questioning glance at Thomas (some of his sides were a little forward) but the viner just shrugged (they did want to meet all his sides after all). Fair enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention before proceeding to introduce himself. “I am Prince Roman, you may call me Princey if you like. I am Thomas’ creativity. My main abilities include conjuring objects, manipulating surroundings and seeing a person's most amazing hopes and dreams. Oh and I’m the most handsome side, as you’ve probably already noticed.” Remy scoffed at this but kept his mouth shut whilst Thomas, Patton and Emile just giggled and shook their heads. The heroes just nodded at Roman and welcomed him, Steve and Bucky leaning over to give him a firm handshake which the creative side gladly accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough it was Patton’s turn. The moral side was a little more nervous, gladly taking Emile’s hand when offered before deciding what he wanted to say. “Umm, my name’s Patton. Sometimes the kiddos call me ‘dad’ or morality and stuff. I’m, well, Thomas’ morality.” He chuckled nervously. “I can heal wounds, emotional and physical, I can see people's moral struggles and stuff. Oh oh oh and I can go back in time sorta. I like doing that when I feel nostalgic.” He smiled and settled on the sofa beside Emile, both of them deciding to share their pizza. Roman cleared his throat and gave Patton a look before the moral side perked up again, quickly finishing his slice of pizza. "Oh yeah I can run really fast too." Roman raised an eyebrow. "I do that when I'm excited." Patton giggled, looking away (suddenly shy) whilst the rest of the group chuckled. Thomas spoke up when it became clear that Patton was finished speaking. “You all know Logan from yesterday and the other side that you might have seen earlier is Virgil. He’s my anxiety that’s why he’s so uncomfortable being around everyone right now but don’t worry, he’ll warm up to y’all in time.” They all spoke for a bit about the different abilities each side had, how Thomas came to know about each one of them and even went on to discuss the new Sanders Sides video that they had been filming that day. Suddenly it clicked to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t Logan say there were eight of you?” He asked. Thomas nodded in response. “So, the number doesn’t include Thomas?” Another nod. “Well, we’ve met five of you and seen Virgil so who are the other two.” Thomas laughed for a moment before explaining. “Remus and Janus are in the mindscape right now. Remus is Roman’s brother. He’s the sort of creativity that appears as intrusive thoughts and he tends to get a bit chaotic. Janus, deceit, is better than any of us at handling him so he often acts as Remus’ babysitter. You guys will meet them at some point” Ahhh, okay. Not the explanation Tony expected but fair enough. They continued to talk for a while until Tony received a message from Pepper, asking if he planned to show up for dinner and movie night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’d forgotten all about it. It wasn’t until the four of them were getting ready to head upstairs that Bucky had an idea. He turned back to the sides. “Do you guys wanna join us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group thought for a moment before all agreeing on yes. They packed up some pizza and ice cream and headed to the elevator. Thomas quickly whipped out his phone and sent a message into the group chat to let Logan and Virgil know the plan (Janus and Remus never checked the group chat anyways).</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thomathy - </b>
  <em>
    <span>We’re heading to the Avengers floor for a movie night. You guys are welcome to join us, it’s just one floor up. Text if you need anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a reply in a matter of milliseconds, chuckling at the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Specs - </b>
  <em>
    <span>Understood. Also, Virgil wants you to check if they have any flaming hot Doritos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Thomathy - </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see what I can find. You two enjoy your movie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Specs - </b>
  <span>We will indeed. You all enjoy yourselves too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thomathy - </b>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas put his phone back in his pocket and smiled to himself. It was good to see Virgil was feeling more like himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I decided to split this chapter into two parts. There will be a time jump after the next chapter, not too long but long enough. Please forgive any mistakes.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy :)</p><p>Quick note - I have been reading a bunch of the Peter's field trip to Stark industries and really wanna do that as a sort of sequel to this fic as I love the trope. I already have one planned for my Gotham x MCU crossover but I wanna do another one for this fic. What do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers have a movie night and Logan reminds Virgil that he cares about him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick trigger warning, Virgil has a panic attack here. Not a really serious one and he has Logan but just be wary. I know some people aren't comfortable with this sort of thing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can we watch a Disney movie, Miss Potts?” Peter asked, helping the woman carry popcorn and Thai food through to the common area. “How many times do I have to tell you Peter? It’s Pepper, none of that ‘Miss Potts’ nonsense, And sure, the Disney movies are on the bottom shelf over there, go on and pick one out.” They could have easily gotten F.R.I.D.A.Y to play the movie but the DVD’s just made movie night that bit more authentic. “Okay, Miss Pepper.” Pepper just chuckled at the teen as he rushed over to the movie shelf, searching for the perfect one. Everyone was excited for movie night (it was the highlight of their week after all) and they were all currently rushing around to get everything set up; bringing in extra pillows and blankets, getting the food set up on the table and changing out of their training/work attire into something a little more comfortable. Once everything was set up, the group got comfortable whilst they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive (they’d all received a text from Tony that Thomas and some of his sides would be joining them) and patiently waited for Peter to pick out the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors pinged and they were soon met with the rest of the group. Once they stepped out (Patton, Remy and Roman receiving curious looks from the rest of the heroes) and made their way to the common area. “Hey, everyone!” Tony called out, clapping his hands to draw everyone’s attention to him before continuing. “We have some new faces, well not new </span>
  <b>
    <em>faces</em>
  </b>
  <span>, but, oh nevermind, you know what I mean. This is Roman, Patton and Remy,” He gestured to each side as they were introduced “And you already know Thomas and Emile.” The two mentioned just smiled and waved awkwardly at the rest of the group. “You three know who the rest of this lot are and if you don’t then you’ll find out. I’m not going through everyone’s names. Now, seeing that we’re all acquainted, can we start the movie?” Everyone nodded at Tony and proceeded to welcome the newcomers, scooching over so they could get comfortable. “Do we have a movie picked out?” Clint asked, taking a seat between Nat and Loki. “We are just waiting for the young spiderling to decide.” Loki answered, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. It was a soft green fabric and had little snakes embroidered on it (a birthday gift from Peter). Clint responded with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah okay” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and turned to look at the kid, trying to catch a glimpse of the movie he’d chosen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas took a seat beside Bucky and Steve whilst his sides made themselves comfortable on the floor. Roman and Patton curled up at either side of Thomas’ feet with Emile sitting between them, Remy laying on his side with his head resting on Emile’s lap. Wanda found herself smiling fondly at the group, they definitely seemed like a close knit family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rushed back to the group, holding the chosen movie. “Everyone, we’re watching Oliver and Company!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed. He and Logan were curled up on his luxurious king size bed, Phantom of the Opera playing on the TV in front of them. It was nice. The logical side had been so busy the last couple of weeks trying to sort out the mess they’d managed to get themselves into and Virgil had been busy worrying about it 24/7. They’d barely had time to do anything as a group, nevermind just the two of them. He was glad that the logical side had suggested this but he couldn’t shake that little bit of anxiety in the back of his mind. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He doesn’t want to hang out with you, he’s only doing this to stop you freaking out. You’re keeping him from hanging out with the others, that’s who he’d rather be with. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>No. He wants to spend time with me. He cares about me. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Does he? Maybe he’s just being nice and you’re really just annoying him. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not, Logan’s my friend. He doesn’t think that. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>He hates you. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Yep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” </span>
</p><p><span>Logan’s concerned voice dragged Virgil from his anxious thoughts.</span> <b><em>Well done, you can’t even listen to him. Pathetic. </em></b><span>“Virgil.” He looked at his genius friend. “Look around this room and tell me five things you can see.” </span><b>Doom. </b><span>“Bed… wall … TV... “ </span><b>A friend that hates you. </b><span>“Desk and … and Logan.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Four things you can feel.” </span>
  <b>Fear. </b>
  <span>“Hair… hoodie…” </span>
  <b>Panic. </b>
  <span>“Bed sheets and... “ </span>
  <b>Anxiety. </b>
  <span>“... and pillow.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well done Virgil. Now, four things you can hear.” </span>
  <b>Me. </b>
  <span>“Christine singing… traffic outside … and the aquarium.” He took a deep breath. “You are doing fantastic Virgil. We’re almost done. Two you can smell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee and … pizza.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. One more Virgil. One thing you can taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The pizza we had for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel better?” Logan placed a comforting hand on Virgil’s arm once he was sure it wouldn’t trigger the anxious side. “Much better. Thanks Lo.” The logical side just shook his head, he was simply helping, it was something that came naturally to him. “Would you like to talk about it?” Logan asked, giving Virgil time to construct his answer. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather be upstairs with the others?” Logan raised an eyebrow at this. “Would you rather I was upstairs with the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Um no, it’s just if you want to hang out with them instead that’s cool. I don’t want you to feel like you have to hang out with me. Out of, like, pity or guilt or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil. You are my friend, I care about your well being and I enjoy your company. I do not mind staying with you, truthfully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, the others-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are their own people, as am I. They do not need me to be with them 24/7, I’m sure they will manage. I would not be here if I did not wish to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, Trust me Virgil. Besides, as much as I deeply care for the others, they can be a bit … exhausting, sometimes. Sometimes it’s nice to get a little break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil giggled at this, curling back up beside Logan to finish the movie. Occasionally humming along to the songs. There was silence for a while before Virgil muttered out “They didn’t even bring my Doritos.” Logan chuckled and texted Roman to send some chips down to them. They finished the movie in a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>******** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie night had gone extremely well. After Roman, Thomas and Emile found themselves almost unconsciously singing along to the songs, most other the heroes were quick to join in (it was clear that they weren’t as confident in their singing abilities but hell, they were having fun. Who cares?). Nat managed to surprise everyone for her surprisingly brilliant singing ability and her knowledge of Disney songs, especially ones from a criminally underrated movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy was content to lie on the floor and let Emile play with his hair, causing the sleepy side to practically purr in approval. He couldn’t physically sleep but this was the closest he could get and it was amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group chuckled fondly as Patton somehow found his way into Roman’s lap, hiding his face in the creative side’s chest when the little kiddo or the animals were in danger. Roman didn’t mind, it was a common occurrence and just made the moral side that bit more precious. Thomas even leaned down to cover Patton’s eyes when he knew a distressing scene was about to play, his father figure figment didn’t have the best memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the movie was over, everyone said their goodbyes and retired to their own rooms and looked forward to some well deserved rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m booooooored Dee. Can we twister again?” Remus was sprawled across the sofa in the mindscape, lightly kicking Janus as the other side attempted to read. “Remus, you hate that game, you can’t tell which colour is which.” Janus sighed and pointed to the window in the mindscape. “Go see what the others are up to in the real world, we can </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally not</span>
  </em>
  <span> go there and annoy them.” Remus sighed dramatically and rolled off the sofa, sulking towards the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re watching Disney movies and Logan said we’re not allowed to go into Virgil's room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked over to his snek friend and knocked the book out of his hands, almost making Janus lose the last of his patience. “Okay!” Janus snapped, standing up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Go and get the twister set but don’t start whining when you don’t know which colour red is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus giggled and rushed off to get the game whilst Janus slumped back down on the sofa, silently questioning his life decisions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the last chapter before a little time skip. Also got a little cameo from our more chaotic sides because they deserve recognition too. And yeah, I made Remus colourblind. My little brother is colourblind and really likes Remus so I decided to make him the same as my little bro.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakfast and Mario Kart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Avengers have an interesting breakfast.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>****One Month Later****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t contain his smile as he practically skipped towards the kitchen. It was Saturday which meant he didn’t have to worry about Flash, he could spend all day with the avengers and Mister Stark had even let him invite Ned and MJ over. Now he could introduce them to the avengers </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> their all time favourite viner! This was gonna be the best day ever!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer to the kitchen the sound of bickering caught his attention. The voices seemed extremely familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gurl, there is nothing wrong with liking pumpkin spiced lattes. You don’t hear me complaining about the nastyass stuff you drink 24/7.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You complained about it the other day, Hollywood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you tried to force me to drink it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did too! It was in my damn Starbucks cup!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault you need a shit load of sugar in your coffee!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try putting some sugar in your coffee, gurl. Then maybe you wouldn’t be such a bitter ol’ bitch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he entered the room. Remy was perched on the counter top, Tony stood beside them as they argued. Patton was cooking breakfast (Peter didn’t know what the father figure was making but it smelled delicious) whilst Steve, Loki and Virgil sat around the table, watching Sleep and Iron Man argue like husband and wife with varying levels of amusement. They only realised the teen was there when Patton turned around and gasped as soon as his eyes landed on the boy. “Remy! Don’t use that sort of language around the kiddo.” He motioned for Peter to take a seat at the table. “Come on in, kiddo, I’m making pancakes, waffles and bacon. You want some hot chocolate?” Peter nodded eagerly and Patton rushed off to fetch him a cup. Remy muttered something under his breath about Peter not being two which only Pete and Virgil caught, both chuckling lightly. “What are you two laughing at?” Remy asked, slightly curious but mostly just offended. Peter tried to stammer out an excuse whilst the anxious side just smirked and pointed to Remy. “You, genius.” The sleepy side pointed at himself. “Moi?” Virgil’s smirk didn’t fade. “Yeah. You get offended so easily, Rem. It’s kinda funny.” Remy pulled his glasses down so he could look over them at Virgil. “Do not!” he snapped. “Rem, you’re just proving my point.” Virgil leaned back in his chair, clearly pleased with himself. “Uh, rude bitch.” Remy retaliated, regretting his decision immediately when he noticed Patton was still in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remy!” Said side rolled his eyes behind his (fabulous) sunglasses, “Virge swears way more than me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t swear in front of kids”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are a kid, you’re the youngest of us all so you shouldn’t be swearing at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you still act more immature than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not have to take that sort of attitude from you, lil missy. No ma’am!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The argument was clearly (to the other sides at least) not serious and it was just Remy and Virgil’s way of showing affection. Hell, the anxious boy found himself laughing, something he hadn’t yet done in front of their new teammates. He’d been way too anxious to speak in front of them, nevermind bicker and laugh with his friend. The other avengers smiled as they saw Vigil seeming a lot more relaxed. Remy smiled fondly at Virgil, hopping down off the counter and heading over to his friend to give him a peck on the cheek. “Okay, I’m gonna go wake Emi up. Get his lazy ass out of bed.” He gave Patton a quick peck too before he could be scolded for his language and headed out of the room. “Don’t let Ro eat all the pancakes!” He called back before vanishing into thin air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That boy has one hell of an attitude problem.” Tony said, taking a seat beside Steve and sipping his black coffee. “Remind you of anyone, Tones.” The billionaire just glared at his friend and continued to sip his coffee. Patton chuckled as he started to dish out the food, handing the plates to each avenger. “Remy’s always been like that.” He smiled, handing Tony his plate, “But if it makes you feel any better, it means he likes you.” Tony scoffed and Steve raised an eyebrow. “No, really. He bickers with people he likes. If he really didn’t like you, trust me you’d know.” Patton shook his head and handed Peter his breakfast. The teens high metabolism worked hand in hand with Patton’s habit of serving pretty big portions, which the teen was grateful for. “He does not seem very argumentative with you, Young Protector of Morals.” Patton shot Loki a smile, giggling at the nickname as he thought of how to reply. “Patton’s too adorable for Rem to argue with, lovingly or not. He’s just too precious.” Everyone was in shock for a moment. Virgil had just spoken more than five words to them. Willingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki, however, was quick to cover up his surprise and decided against drawing attention to the boy’s uncharacteristically chatty nature. “That would explain it. He does appear to have an aura of innocence surrounding him.” Everyone just chuckled as Patton looked away, a blush very evident on his face. “So, Pete. What’s your plans for today?” Tony asked, taking a bite of his pancakes and marvelling at how delicious they were (the kid could make better pancakes than Sam, and that was saying something). “Um, well, I was gonna play some Mario Kart with Uncle Rhodey and Mister Wils- Sam. I think Bucky and Uncle Clint might want to hang out with us too. And, umm, you said that Ned and MJ could visit for a little while so I’ll introduce them to you guys. I-if you want to any-anyway-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would be honoured to meet you friends, Young Spiderling.” Thor strolled in and began helping himself to the pancakes, making sure not to touch Remy and Roman’s plate (he did not feel like dying today). “Point Break’s right, bud. We’d love to meet your friends.” Peter and Tony shared a father/son look that reminded Patton of himself and Virgil (the moral side felt his heart melt at the sight). Speaking of Virgil, he seemed to be slightly flustered at how confident he’d been but he generally seemed a lot happier than Patton had seen him in the past couple of months and it made the inner child beam with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they’d finished breakfast, Peter rushed off to get Mario Kart set up before stopping at the door and tuning to Virgil, who was currently occupied with helping Patton wash the dishes (mostly ensuring he didn’t get carried away with the bubbles). “Hey, um, Virgil?” The boy in question turned to face him, not hiding his anxiety all that well. “Do you want to hang out with us? Thomas said you were the best at Mario Kart and it’d kinda be good to have some competition.” Virgil smirked at the protests from the next room as he considered the offer. </span>
  <b>
    <em>What if Peter was doing this out of pity? What if they didn’t want him there? Would they be annoyed if he said yes? </em>
  </b>
  <span>“Kiddo?” Virgil turned to Patton. “They really do want you there. I promise. Do you want me to come with you?” Virgil just nodded, squeezing Pat’s hand. “Umm s-sure.” He mumbled and allowed himself to be led to the common area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee, I wanna gooooooooo!” Janus pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Remus was currently sprawled across the floor, kicking his feet and just generally throwing a tantrum like a toddler (and they called</span>
  <em>
    <span> Patton</span>
  </em>
  <span> the inner child? This brat was gonna be the death of him). “Remus, you </span>
  <b>
    <em>can </em>
  </b>
  <span>leave the mindscape. It totally </span>
  <b>
    <em>won’t </em>
  </b>
  <span>cause hassle for everyone.” He hissed as Remus’ foot came into contact with his shin, causing the immature side to laugh in delight. “Peter has friends coming over! Thomas said I can’t mess with the avengers or anyone who works in the tower. Peter’s friends aren’t either one.” Janus cringed as he thought back to the one and only time Peter had met Remus. He had promised not to bring it up to anyone else and had lied about ever having met them. Apparently the boy setting fire to his own bed was believable enough and the subject had been dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t to annoy anyone. Logan’s rules.” Remus swiped at Janus again but the other side had the sense to step out of the way to avoid it. “You lot never let me do anything fun.” Remus pouted, resembling a stroppy toddler. “We just have to introduce them to you slowly, Remus. You </span>
  <b>
    <em>aren’t </em>
  </b>
  <span>a bit too eccentric.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Would you like to pick out a movie?” Janus asked, talking to Remus slightly like a child but he knew the other didn’t mind. It took a little convincing but Janus found himself curled up on the sofa watching Re-Animator with Remus, smiling at how the movie had instantly cheered the mischievous side up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snake boy still felt a little on edge, however. He’d picked up on Remus’s lies when he told him he’d behave. The Duke was definitely planning something, Janus just had to find out what it was.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is late and probably has a bunch of spelling mistakes, been a rough week but I wanted to get this chapter out.</p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pillow Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The avengers have a pillow fight, Virgil gets more comfortable with the avengers and everything is great.</p><p>Until Nick Fury drops by.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil was finally relaxed. For the first time since Agent Coulson first showed up at their front door, Virgil finally felt relaxed. Comfortable. Happy. Just overall content with their new living situation, with their new line of work (to a degree as Thomas was still very much active online and in theatre) and especially with their new teammates. The emo side had avoided meeting them for three weeks, which all of the team were very understanding about (if a little disappointed) and when he finally had gathered the courage to meet them he had been pleasantly surprised. They all went out of their way to make him feel welcome without making the boy feel crowded and (though he’d nerve admit it) he sort of enjoyed all the attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Patton you’re such a liar!” Clint jokingly called, pulling Virgil from his thoughts. The moral side tilted his head in confusion though he was giggling slightly.”You said you were awful at this, Pat, this is the third time you’ve won!” Patton squealed and hid himself behind Virgil as a cushion came flying at him, both of them shaking with laughter. Clint was too busy laughing to notice Virgil launching a pillow at him in retaliation, he had to avenge Patton after all. The pillow caught him on the face, leaving the usually aware archer stunned for a moment. “Oh,” He smirked at Virgil, who returned the look “we’re playing that way are we?” He reached for another pillow, Virgil doing the same. This was war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pillow fight lasted a good half hour before their fun was interrupted. All the sides had decided to team up against the Avengers in the battle - Roman, Remy and Emile thrilled to have shown up at what appeared to be the perfect moment - all apart from Roman who’d decided to switch with Peter (“You’re, like, such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>traitor</span>
  </em>
  <span> gurl!”). They were having a grand ol’ time, throwing and dodging pillows, distracting the other team, even building pillow forts for protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint and Sam, with some pretty good distraction skills from Bucky, had managed to capture Patton, keeping him “prisoner” in their fort. Which really meant that Sam sat with the emotional side as they ate cookies, hardly the worst situation to be in. Remy on the other hand, was not going to be defeated so easily. He managed to knock the winter soldier to the ground, practically straddling his hips in an attempt to pin the larger man down. He screeched and let out a string of curses (earning disappointed looks from both Patton and Steve) as his plan inevitably failed and he found himself being thrown over the older man’s shoulder, not at all amused by Bucky’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group were so invested in this battle of the cushions that none of them heard the elevator door open or saw the figure stepping out. They only became terrifyingly aware of the man's presence when Emile (poor innocent Emile) misjudged one of his throws and managed to strike the eye patch wearing man on the face with a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick Fury did have a sense of humour, unlike popular belief. He did find things funny and was capable of having a joke and a laugh with people. It’s not his fault that he didn’t exactly see the comedy in walking into a room only to be stuck in the face by a flying pillow. The group of </span>
</p><p>
  <span>c̶h̶i̶l̶d̶r̶e̶n̶  heroes in front of him burst into fits of giggles, though at least some of them had the decency to try and hide it. Peter rushed off, trying to avoid confrontation. He muttered something about meeting his friends as he scurried out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enough was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you seriously not have anything better to do with your time? You’re heroes for god’s sake, not stupid little kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked down at the ground, giggles gone and replaced with guilty faces (each and every one of them resembling a naughty child). “We were just playing around-” Clint started. “You are supposed to be Earth’s mightiest heroes. You don’t have time to ‘just play around’.” Nick snapped, internally cringing at the harshness of his words but he couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it too much. He turned to Emile and Roman, pointing at the two boys. “Where’s the main one of you lot?” The sides shared an uncertain look and tilted their heads in confusion. “The main version of you lot. You’re all parts of him right?” Realisation fell over the sides’ faces as they finally realised who he was talking about. “What’s his name? Tony?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas.” Answered a voice behind him. Nick turned to face the boy, sizing him up though he did at least try to seem a little less intimidating. “Right. Thomas. Good to meet you, kid.” He extended a hand to the boy which he hesitantly shook. A blur of blue flew past the spy, straight into Thomas, practically tackling the boy into a hug. “Hey kiddo. How’d it go with Joan? Do they think they can get the puppets?” Patton bounced on the balls of his feet like an excited child, Virgil smiled softly at this, the inner child just seemed to have the ability to make the emo side smile at everything he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s the parent in this relationship again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think so. They’ve found a guy to make them and we sent the drawing to him today. We can start filming as soon as they’re finished.” Patton squealed at Thomas’ answer and hugged him tightly, a chorus of “aw’s” could be heard from the sofa’s. Fury cleared his throat to draw Thomas’ attention back to him. “That’s kinda why I’m here, kid.” It was Thomas’ turn to look confused. “The whole online video thing, it’s just not gonna work now.” Thomas stared at him, mouth hanging open as the sides shot each other worried glances. Thomas loved making content, surely Fury could see that. It’s not like they were hurting anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I can’t stop m-making videos. It’s my job. I l-love it a-and my fans love my content. I can’t jus- just quit.” Uh oh. Not good. Thomas was getting worked up. Virgil willed himself to calm down, turning to give Roman a pleading look, Roman loved Thomas’ videos, surely he’d be the first person to argue their case. The other side, however, was too preoccupied with his phone, he had gone completely pale. Princey stared at his phone screen for a few more moments (double checking that he’d read the text right) before sinking down, mouthing a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry’</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the anxious side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not good. Not good. Not good. Virgil pulled his hood up and closed his eyes, trying desperately to fight off all the bad thoughts. He tried to block out Patton and Emile’s arguments about how making YouTube videos was Thomas’ job and how he couldn't up and quit without an explanation. He tried to block out the arguments from the avengers themselves, telling Fury that he was being unreasonable and “how often do we have missions anyway?”.  He blocked out Remy’s colourfully worded arguments, Nick Fury’s snapping responses, Thomas’ worried voice trying to chime in to defend himself. It was all too much. Too much noise. Too much arguing. Too many voices. Too much stress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil hadn’t noticed Emile’s arms wrapping around him until the soothing tone of his voices and gentle hands on his back began to calm him down. He looked to Emile at, like he’d grown to expect, saw only understanding and kindness, no sign of judgement at all. He looked over to Thomas and saw that Patton was working to calm him down, a job that the father figure figment had proved to be quite good at. “You okay?” Emile asked, earning a soft nod from the anxious side. His thoughts had cleared and he could finally think clearly. “That’s it!” he whisper yelled, startling Emile slightly, before digging in his pockets for his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>J.Dlightful - </b>
  <span>You saw what’s going on, right? We need your help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Specs - </b>
  <span>Affirmative. On my way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Barely a second had passed since the response when Virgil was met by Logan, clearly worried but masking it well. “Are you quite alright, Virgil?” He asked, voice laced with concern,</span> <span>Virgil just nodded his head and gestured over to Thomas. The boy was clinging on to Patton’s hand for dear life, he was shaking with nerves and anxiety and was quite clearly on the verge of tears. “I’m fine, Lo.” Virgil forced out, trying desperately to keep himself calm as to not worsen Thomas’ situation. “Just help Thomas out. Kay?” The logical side nodded in agreement and rushed over to his obviously panicked host. He reached out a hand and gently tapped Thomas on the shoulder to gain his attention. The boy looked terrified at the thought of having to give up his job, the thing that really made him feel like he was doing something good in the world, something he had worked so hard for and was incredibly proud of. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You can calm you bitch ass down right now, danger mouse. He ain’t giving up his career cause some salty ol’ bitch says he has to!” Remy took a step towards Fury, Emile immediately rushing out to snatch him up. He wrapped his arms around his sassy friend and lifted him off the ground and away from Nick Fury, partly for Remy’s safety but also because he wasn’t sure what Remy would do to the spy. Virgil shook his head, chuckling slightly. He knew there was a reason that he loved Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan looked on with disappointment (and slight amusement) and decided that now would probably be a good time to intervene. He cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention to him, stopping their argument in the process. “Mr Fury, is it?” Fury nodded, eyeing Logan suspiciously. “Now, it is my understanding that you do not wish for Thomas to continue down his current career path. Is that correct?” Another nod. “Now, I understand your disdain for Thomas’ career choices, believe me I do. I like Thomas’ job as much as Elisha Gray likes Alexander Graham Bell’s lawyer, which is obviously not a lot. But I have to disagree with you in this situation, I see absolutely no reason to justify Thomas quitting his current job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury sighed and composed himself for a moment before speaking. “There’s no point in him doing this internet thing anymore. As far as anyone’s concerned, he’s an avenger. You’re all avengers now. He doesn’t have time for this kind of bullshit anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan counted to ten in his head. “This ‘internet thing’, as you so eloquently put it, is beneficial for Thomas both financially and mentally. It makes him happy and helps him pay the bills. I don’t see how that is not important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to pay for anything anymore. He’s staying here, he’s gonna be training most days and he won’t have time for that. As for being happy, he needs to grow the hell up and face reality. We can’t all be happy, if he needs happiness that much then he can get a damn hobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already has a ‘damn hobby’ it just happens to pay the bills too. You’re trying to take it away from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a grown ass man, he needs to handle being a grown up. Or is that,” Fury pointed at an already frightened Patton “what’s holding him back? He wants to act like a little kid all the time right? Why don’t you hire a goddamn babysitter for him so the rest of you can grow up and be proper superheroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan saw red at this. Patton had done absolutely nothing wrong. Yes, Logan had found Patton’s childlike behaviour a bit much at first but he’d grown to learn that it was just a part of who he was, and an endearing part at that. The logical side was so busy trying to compose himself that he didn’t see the two sides appearing by the doorway. “Umm, guys.” He ignored Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that Miss Maximof is not considered an adult yet. Hence why she’s still not allowed to participate in the more dangerous missions. Now it is my understanding that she is two years and three months older than Thomas. So why is it that she is still considered a child, or at the very least a young adult, but Thomas is not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different.” Fury snapped. “She’s a special case but she still trains everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas was told that he would be expected to train for 2-3 hours, four days a week. If my calculations are correct then Thomas would have plenty of time for other activities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s quitting and that’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not quitting if he does not wish to. What will you do? Insult us all like you did with Patton? Every. Single. One. Of us is important. No side is more important than the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is the most immature of all of you, who else was I gonna blame?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, there is absolutely no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUYS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!” Logan snapped, turning to the doorway. He was met by a dishevelled looking Roman and slightly less dishevelled, slightly more amused Janus. He barely had time to ask them what was wrong before Roman spoke again. “He’s gone.” Everyone in the room just stared at them with a confused expression. All apart from Virgil who was staring at his friends with wide eyes and had managed to go even paler. “What?” Clint asked, trying to get over the shock of the new side in front of them. Said new side rolled his mismatched eyes before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t lose track of Remus and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hiding somewhere in the tower.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone. Sorry for the late chapter, I've been super busy trying to sot stuff out for college and just haven't had the time to write. I have the next chapter half typed out and hope I can get it posted by the end of the week.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Suit Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tower goes into complete lock-down to prevent Remus from leaving. Also, Ned and MJ make an appearance. Yay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter breathed out a sigh of relief as the elevator doors slid open and he rushed out, heading towards the lobby. He felt guilty for leaving Thomas and the others to deal with Mr Fury but he couldn’t help it. Nick Fury was terrifying when he was mad, hell even Thor seemed intimidated when the spy was displeased. Peter had once been unfortunate enough to be the victim of one of Fury’s angry outburst … it wasn’t fun. Besides, Thomas and the sides had the other avengers with them, they’d be fine. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking the thoughts from his head, Peter scanned the lobby for his friends. The excitement suddenly hit him that he’d get to introduce </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends to </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Avengers. Not to mention their favourite viner of all time! How awesome was that?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s in a good mood.” It was only then that Peter realised he’d had a huge grin on his face for God knows how long. Pearl, the new intern and the owner of the voice, just shot Peter a grin as he awkwardly stumbled out a greeting, blushing furiously at his sudden inability to string a sentence together. The intern giggled and ruffled the boy's hair as she headed back to her lab. Pete watched her go for a few seconds before he remembered that he had somewhere to be. He turned and sped walked towards the main entrance. He was so lost in his thoughts (and some slight embarrassment) that he didn’t notice the green eyed figure watching him from one of the empty offices. Nor did he hear the maniacal laughter coming from said figure as they snapped their fingers, switching off each and every camera one at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Let the fun begin!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When exactly did you plan on telling me that one of your ‘sides’ is a motherf**king psychopath?!” Fury was, well, furious. Sanders had been living in the tower for over a month now and the topic of his villainous sides just hadn’t happened to come up. How in the hell was that even possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every single side was visibly uncomfortable (with the exception of Jason? Janice? James? The snake one). The tense atmosphere was doing absolutely nothing to ease their nerves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They should be uncomfortable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nick thought as he fixed each and every one of them with a glare, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if they’d just said something in the first place we wouldn't be having this goddamn problem. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus is not dangerous.” Logan stated, running a comforting hand through Patton’s hair. The moral side did not do well with confrontation and would often use the other sides (Logan in particular) as a sort of comfort blanket. “Oh I’m sorry, aren’t intrusive thoughts those violent and messed up things that people don’t want to think? That’s what you told me, smartass. Now tell me how that isn’t dangerous!” Patton, Virgil and Thomas simultaneously flinched at Fury’s harsh tone. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to maintain composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus cleared his throat to grab everyone’s attention. “Remus cannot cause harm to anyone unless Thomas tells him to. And Thomas would </span>
  <b>
    <em>absolutely </em>
  </b>
  <span>do that.” There was a pause whilst the other took in what Janus said (and his strange way of wording things). “Severus Snake is right.” Roman piped up, “Agent Fury, I understand that you do not believe us about Remus. I also understand that it is because of our actions that you think this, something we will certainly take responsibility for. But Remus is my brother. I know him better than anyone, even the other sides, and I can assure you that he is not dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This appeared to get through to Fury. The sincerity was obvious, you didn’t have to be the God of Lies to see that. “Friend Fury.” Thor started, suddenly appearing from the kitchen with Loki in tow (the demigods scaring the sh-crap out of Clint and Sam). “I believe that some leniency would be greatly appreciated here. I know just how hard it is to have a sibling treated like a monster. The young Master of Make Belief just wants what is best for his sibling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury let out a sigh and struggled to snap at anyone (contrary to popular belief, he didn’t like acting too harshly). “Fine.” He stood and walked over to Thomas, the viner immediately taking an intimidated step back. “I’ll give you an hour to find him. Anything you need, just ask. But I want him found asap. Got it?” The meek nod he received was enough to show Fury that he’d gotten his point across as he turned to Tony, opening his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <span>“The entire tower is on complete lock down. No one can get in or out.” The engineer smirked at Nick’s irritated expression. Being interrupted was something he could live without. “We’ve got this Nicky. Now beat it and let us work. You’re scaring the hell out of the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fury shook his head and turned to leave, feeling a slight pang of guilt when his gaze fell on a terrified Patton, still curled up at Logan’s side (he tried not to look at the boy’s obviously tear stained cheeks). He’d gone a bit overboard hadn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the spy left, the group immediately jumped into action and began formulating a plan. Remus was a troublemaker and a smart one at that, it was gonna take some planning to catch him. They had to be clever. Remus was smarter than most people gave him credit for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After twenty minutes of planning (and one hell of a lot of bickering) they had a pan that they were somewhat happy with. Meaning that they had something that might possibly work but could turn into a complete catastrophe if anyone made one wrong move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone know what we’re doing?” Cap asked, looking nervously around the room. He’d fought real life monsters and aliens darn it, so why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one mission that made him nervous?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received several nods of conformation from his teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone. Suit up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh  my God, Peter! We’re here. Like actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the avengers tower, with the real life avenges! How awesome is that????” Peter just giggled and shook his head at Ned’s rambling as he expertly guided his friends through the lobby and back to the elevator. His friend had looked equal parts nervous and excited when Peter first greeted him and MJ but by now, the excitement seemed to have won. His enthusiastic rambling made Peter chuckle, reminding the boy of his first time in the tower. Mister Stark had a lot of patience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ snapped her fingers in front of Peter’s face to get his attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops, must’ve zoned out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, loser. Where are we going?” She asked, her sarcastic tone and smirk assuring Peter that she wasn’t being malicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um, I was kinda thinking we could go up to my room and hang out for a bit. The others want to meet you two so I guess-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re g-gonna meet the avengers!” Ned exclaimed, practically bursting with excitement. Quieting down when he noticed the grown ups in the lobby shooting him funny looks. “This is the coolest thing that’s ever happened to me.” MJ rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled fondly (though she’d never admit it) whilst Peter just laughed, patting Ned on the back as they started walking again. Peter filled them in on some of his teammates (what they were like, their favourite movies, funny experiences etc.) as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had just reached the elevator when an announcement sounded throughout the lobby area, in a very familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies everyone. We are currently experiencing some technical difficulties and, as of now, the tower is on lock down until further notice. Please do not panic, no one is in any danger. But if you could all make your way to the nearest office or conference room it would be greatly appreciated. We’ll fix this issue as soon as possible, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s voice had been calm and collected (as per usual) but Peter knew him better than that. He’d picked up on the slight shake in his mentor’s voice (heightened senses come in pretty useful) and he could tell right away that the billionaire was most likely having a minor mental breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, thanks Fri. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of Mr Sanders’ siblings appears to be wandering around the tower unsupervised. The tower is now on lockdown until he is caught and taken to more secure surroundings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned didn’t click when F.R.I.D.A.Y mentioned “Mr Sanders” but MJ did. She raised an eyebrow at Peter but thankfully didn’t push the subject. Now was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does Mister Stark need help? I can get my suit.”</span>
</p><p>“That will not be necessary Peter. Boss has requested that you follow procedure and take your friends to the nearest office and stay there.”</p><p>
  <span>“But I can help. I just need t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss has requested that you follow the procedure Peter. He does not want you wandering the building at this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had given up. It may seem quick but he’d attempted to argue with the A.I several times and he had not won yet. He supposed she was just doing her job but it was frustrating. He was an avenger now, so why was everyone still treating him like a little kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted as he started leading his friends throughout the corridors, headed to the large conference room on the ground floor. MJ smiled slightly, Peter always looked precious when he pouted (though, again, she’d never admit it). Ned, on the other hand, was busy rambling about how exciting this was, how no one at school would ever believe this etc. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely made it around the corner when the lights flickered then completely shut off. Several people screamed. Not because the lights had gone out, no. Because it was a bright, sunny afternoon outside and yet no light was coming through the windows in the slightest. The tower had been plunged into complete darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a few moments after the lights went out as everyone listened out for any signs of danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was soon broken by a gleeful (and deranged) laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Boo!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, y'all I'm back. </p>
<p>I'm just gonna stop promising deadlines cause I suck at sticking to them. I was kinda hoping to finish up a couple of my older fics so I could focus on this one and it's sequel but I kinda got a ob interview so I've been spending my time either worrying about that or sleeping. So productive.</p>
<p>As usual, sorry for any spelling/grammar stuff and just the general awful writing but hey, I got another chapter out, that's something right :D</p>
<p>Hope you guys are doing good and staying safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. No ma'am!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remy is a fashion goddess, pretty much the entire chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remy, you have to wear it.” Logan snapped, pushing the article of clothing closer to his friend. Said friend made a face and pulled his sunglasses down to glare at Logan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am NOT putting that thing on, babes. It’s disgusting and it smells funny and I wouldn’t be caught dead in it. No ma’am!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan pushed down his frustration, he knew first hand just how easily wound up Remy was and he did not have the energy for yet another argument with the sleepy side. “Everyone else is wearing one, I am not attempting to single you out from the rest of the group.” He gestured around the rest of their group, all of them wearing the exact same kind of black jumpsuit that Logan was holding out to Remy. “I assure you, it is for safety purposes only. Not an attempt to humiliate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gurl, me and Remus go waaaaaay back. I don’t need no goddamn crime against fashion to keep me safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a necessity, Remy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you wearing one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be aiding you all from the safety of the common area. I do not require one. This also applies to Emile as he too will be working from the common area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look sickening in my outfit right now honey, I put that thing on and I’ll look like a shitty rip off of Catwoman. You want me to look like a complete idiot like the rest of this lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not my intention. And no one here looks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman pranced by the trio, clearly in love with his outfit. Maybe a little too in love with it as he failed to notice the sofa in his path and soon found himself splayed across it, legs dangling over the backrest. Remy raised an eyebrow and smirked, watching the logical side fight back his frustration. “No one, bar Roman, looks…” Logan trailed off, following Remy’s gaze to Patton and Janus who were currently reenacting a scene from Batman Returns (Patton acting as Catwoman, because of course he was). The genius sighed and turned back to Remy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t look like an idiot. And this is for safety reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need no protective suit, sugar. I’m a big boy now, I think I can handle this.” Remy looked to be about three seconds away from stomping his feet and throwing a toddler tantrum (not that this was any more mature but, ya know).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The logical side opened his mouth to argue back but was cut off by Emile. “I think my little diva is set on this, Logan. Besides, you know he’s right. Remus isn’t dangerous, and do you really think that he’d hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Of all people? Those two are like Timon and Pumba for crying out loud!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lot okay?” Clint asked, wandering over to the group, Sam and Steve in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Remy doesn’t want to wear the suit.” Emile explained calmly, hiding any frustration he may have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fu-” Patton skipped past the group towards Roman, giving them a wave as he went, “freaking disgusting hon. I ain’t wearing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy, I understand that you do not wish to wear this garment bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bitch, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can somebody else, please … ” Logan started frantically flailing his arms, “FLAMES, on the side of my face … seething … seething fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, Lolo’s gettin’ pissy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FALSEHOOD!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group turned to face the logical side, everyone (bar the sides and Thomas) in absolute shock at his outburst. Sensing the countless pairs of eyes on him, Logan adjusted his tie and took a deep breath to compose himself. “My apologies everyone, I have no idea what came over me,” he paused to glare at Remy, the sleepy side not being able to keep himself from snickering, “Remy, you may refuse to wear the protective garment if you like. I am not going to argue with you about this anymore. Just be warned that, should anything happen to you, it will be your own fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy opened his mouth to argue back but was cut off by Emile clamping a hand over his mouth. “He’ll keep that in mind. Thank you, Logan.” The therapist answered for him, ignoring Remy’s glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “And they call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a drama queen?” He muttered to Nat. “Right! Everyone know the plan?” A few nods. “Perfect! Let’s get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fri, c'mon. I can help, just let me go upstairs. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am under strict orders, Peter. No one is authorised to use the elevator and must remain on the floor they are currently occupying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re Mister Stark and the others supposed to fix this if they can’t use the elevator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avengers are exempt from this rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m … '' Peter stopped and glanced around (employees and visitors were running around, frantically trying to find an exit), and continued in a quieter tone. “But I am an avenger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an authorised one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swore he could hear the smugness in the A.I’s voice. Deciding it was pointless to attempt to argue with the A.I. yet again, Peter turned to his friends and shrugged, letting out a sigh. “C’mon, we can go to one of the conference rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about your suit?” Ned asked frantically, not sure whether he should be excited about this or scared out of his mind. Whatever. It was gonna be a great story either way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t get it. We’ll just wait this out, the others will handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked past his friends -totally not pouting - and began leading them to the empty conference room (enhanced senses really came in handy during a blackout). Once they were inside, after helping a few panicked visitors into the room as well, Peter slouched against the wall, trying not to feel too disappointed at missing out on yet another mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I always miss out on the fun stuff, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he huffed to himself, getting ready for a boring wait whilst his family sorted this mess out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, until he heard someone screaming (more like a LOT of people, come to think of it). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my god! I think it’s a dragon!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm baaaaaack. I know this is a really short chapter and it doesn't really clear anything up but trust me, shit goes down in the next chapter. Just didn't want y'all thinking I'd abandoned this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Battle (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter decides to face a foe by himself and the team prepare to for battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, Roman. Yourself, Loki, Patton and Virgil want to exit at this floor. You will proceed to follow the signs until you reach the third floor cafeteria. You will see a glass door to your right. Go through the door and await further instruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, X-Ray Specs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan sighed and glared at a giggling Emile then turned back to the screens he’d conjured up in front of him, containing blueprints of the building with little dots to tell him where everyone was and some highlighted areas where there were potential threats. Emile was in the exact same position, lounging on one of the sofas, surrounded by screens. Though his screens were helping him manage his friend’s mental states as well as track for any injuries. The last thing they needed was one of the sides getting overwhelmed and letting nerves hinder their abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, I estimate that your group will be in position in approximately 1 minute and 43 seconds. I need you all to be alert, Remus likes to… well,  ‘play with his food’ metaphorically speaking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked around at his teammates, suddenly feeling a little bit nervous about this. Nat raised an eyebrow and Clint shot him a worried glance. “You think he’s gonna hurt us, bud?” He asked, cringing at the last word (Logan was not one for nicknames; ‘bud’, ‘champ’, ‘sport’ etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>you but he may try to mess with your head. Being one of the creative sides means that illusions are his specialty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, kid,” Clint started, as they rounded the corner, “we can handle thi- Holy shit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lack of scolding from the Captain alone was enough to alert Logan that something was wrong. Turning back to his many screens, he zoomed in on the area that Hawkeye was gawking at. And, well, he didn’t blame the man for being a bit surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Is that a dragon?” Steve asked, pulling Clint back behind the wall before the beast caught sight of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>was a new one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I really must have a chat with Remus abou this. It’s even interacting with its surroundings! This is truly fascinating, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan.” Emile hissed, pointing at the group on the screen, all of them clearly at a loss of what to do. Logan nodded, putting his excited rambling to one side for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, change of plan. I need you to take your team to the Captain. Everyone, with the exception of Mr Laufeyson, Mr Odinson, the sides and Thomas (of course), should be on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it, Mycroft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman, split into pairs and start searching for Remus. Our last sighting of him was on the 8th floor, begin your search there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, my Einstein wannabe friendo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan.” Emile interrupted, staring at Logan’s screen. Or, more importantly, the very familiar mischievous moustached fellow on it. “I think we found him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, are you seeing this??” Ned whisper yelled, excitedly hitting Peter on the arm. Of course the hero had picked the office with a massive window and a perfect view of the fire breathing creature. Mix that with Ned’s (somewhat warranted) excitement and their chances of making it out of this without being spotted were seeming pretty slim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned!” Peter hissed, seeing his friend’s phone slowly rising as he attempted to get a video of this. The young hero snatched the phone out of his hands. “You’re gonna get us caught man, and I don’t have my web shooters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ smirked to herself. Peter’s voice always cracked when he was stressed or nervous. It was kinda cute … No, not cute. Peter wasn’t cute. It was … funny … Yeah, it was funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, losers. How’re we getting out of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We … we can’t r-really do much. Mister Stark said-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he tells you not to mess with the suit. You mess with the suit. He tells you not to go after that vulture guy. You go after that vulture guy. Hell, he even told you to stay on Earth and you followed him into space. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where you draw the line?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. She had a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I- I … web shooters … I …”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fight without web shooters?” MJ raised an eyebrow. “You can beat up people ten times the size of you, climb up walls and heal faster than Captain America but you’re useless because you don’t have some silly string with you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned, getting to his feet and half heartedly glared at MJ. “Fiiiiine. But if Mister Stark yells at me for this it’s your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carefully made his way closer to the window, ducking every now and then when the dragon turned to face in his direction. Once he was close enough, he scanned the area (thank god for enhanced senses) and to his dismay, he saw just how much damage this thing had caused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reception area had been trashed. Massive pieces of the walls were missing, electrical wires hung from the ceiling and would spark every now and then like some rather disappointing fireworks. Then he saw it. About six feet away from the room they were in, the ceiling had been completely destroyed. A single beam was supporting the ceiling from where the damage began to the offices that most of the staff and guests were hiding in. One wrong move could send the ceiling (and whatever was above it) crashing down, potentially putting those hiding at risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not. Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turned back to his friends, thankful that they couldn’t see the worry in his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. There’s a staff common area on the opposite side of the reception. I’m gonna go out and distract the big monster thingy. You two wait for my signal then get everyone in these rooms out and into the common area as quickly as possible. S-sound like a plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned and MJ nodded, the girl having to clamp a hand over her friend’s mouth before he could go on yet another excited rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter waited till the creature turned away then silently slipped out of the room towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. How do we know what the signal is?” Ned asked, eyes darting around nervously for any sign of Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a second later, the creature screeched as it was knocked forward and gave chase, following its attacker away from the frightened civilians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter really hadn’t thought this all through. At. All. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t exactly planned a route or any way to try to subdue the creature. His main goal right now was just to keep it as far away from the civilians as he could until they were all relatively safe. The beast screeched and roared as it chased the boy, crashing into walls and sending furniture flying as it went. Peter wasn’t making it any less angry as he frantically scrambled for anything he could use to throw at the creature (ceiling tiles, chairs, hell even a briefcase) anything to keep its focus on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see his friends attempting to guide a large crowd of people into the safety of the common area as quickly (and silently) as possible. All he had to do was hang on until they were all safe, then he could figure something out. Easy, right? Right? Ah who was he kidding, this was a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around five minutes later (that felt like a lifetime to the young hero) Peter could vaguely see Ned’s phone flashlight and MJ giving him a thumbs up, signalling that everyone was out and had gotten to the room unharmed. Great! Now all he had to do was ….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let out a groan as the creature landed a hit with its tail, sending him flying backwards into a nearby wall. Before he could even think to haul himself off the floor, the creature trapped him under it’s foot (he could swear that thing was smirking), it did not look happy. Not good at all. Hestruggles for a few moments. Everytime the boy managed to raise the giant, clawed foot off him (even just slightly) the monster would match his strength and push back down, seemingly enjoying playing with it’s food. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is it.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thought, still wriggling despite the hopelessness of his situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘At least it’s kind of a superhero-ish way to go, right? I saved a bunch of people, put up a fight then got killed by Godzilla. Not too shabby, Pete.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature drew its head back, ready to set him ablaze. Peter screwed his eyes shut, preparing to meet his fate … but nothing happened. In fact, the crushing weight that had weighed down on his torso just moments ago was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Peter was met with a smiling Patton. The inner child brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and checked him over. “You good, kiddo?” He asked, voice laced with that same fatherly concern that he’d heard in Tony’s voice countless times. Peter’s eyes darted around the room till they landed on the dragon, out cold and lying on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I’m - I’m uh f-fine. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton ruffled his hair and held out a hand to help the boy to his feet. He opened his mouth to speak but a noise from the (quickly awakening) beast made him stop. Without thinking, he grabbed hold of Peter’s hand and the back of his head. Within a split second, they were around the corner with the rest of the team and Peter was feeling a little nauseous. Patton patted (no pun intended, maybe) the boys hand apologetically. “Sorry kiddo. Forget not everyone’s used to it. You’ll feel better in a sec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan, what’s the plan?” Tony asked, landing beside his kid and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus is heading to the conference rooms to your right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does he want from a conference room?” Clint scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There appears to be a snack box.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ah’s” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a few mutters from the sides that it did sound like Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He appears to have let his guard down. Roman and Loki will create an illusion, their powers combined should be enough to create something that Remus will fall for. Get him into one of the rooms and barricade the door shut, he will be more manageable if we can keep him confined in the one space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it, specs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, young Master of Wisdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman and Loki made their way towards the conference area, quietly discussing their illusions. Roman held back a startled screech when the dragon began to awaken but (with Loki taking hold of his hand and practically dragging him away) they rounded the corner and vanished out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton, Virgil, I need you two to get Remy to Remus before Mr Laufeyson and Roman barricade the door. You must time this correctly, I will tell you when to go. Remy, you will put him to sleep as soon as possible. No. Distractions. Understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy rolled his eyes but Virgil had clamped a hand over his mouth before he could respond with something snarky. “Understood, Logan. Just tell us when.” He replied, not even reacting when Remy licked his hand in an attempt to make him let go. The plan backfired though when the anxious side wiped his hand on Remy’s face with a smirk. Making the sleepy side yelp, sending him a death glare when he’d composed himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pat.” Emile spoke through the ear piece, sensing the moral side's nerves. Patton hummed in response. “Can you take a deep breath for me?” Emile asked softly, watching as Patton’s heartbeat kept increasing. The moral side complied and let out a shaky breath. “That’s great, Patton. Now, can you hold Virgil’s hand?” Patton reached out, clutching the anxious side’s hand. Janus pulled his friend into a hug, kissing his forehead gently before pressing their foreheads together. “It’s </span>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <span>going to be okay. And you’re definitely </span>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <span> going to do a great job.” Patton chuckled, pecking Janus on the cheek. “Thanks Dee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat.” The moral side turned to face Virgil. “It’s just Remus, remember that. You know he doesn’t really want to hurt anyone, right? I think Remy would kill him if he did.” They both laughed, though they weren’t entirely sure it was a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the moral side’s heart rate return to normal, Emile gave Logan the all clear to continue with the plan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thomas and Janus will wait outside the room as a precaution. The ceiling area does not appear to be very stable, we may need your help getting everyone out, should something go wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, Lo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Captain. You and your team will subdue the dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be in you best interest to be cautious. We do not know the extent of this creature’s abilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How exactly can you just not know?” Bucky asked, more out of curiosity than frustration though he regretted how harsh it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, Mr Barnes, we didn’t know Remus’ illusions could physically manifest and interact with objects and people in the real world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed, not really sure how to react to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone know what their role is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were several nodding heads and hums of agreement. Patton covered one ear, listening to the voice on the other side. A second later he had vanished and reappeared behind Peter, holding out his suit. “Roman said you might need this, kiddo.” He beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Cap spoke, drawing everyone’s attention to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avengers. Assemble.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A two-parter? Again? </p><p>I know I'm a pain. Haven't had much time to write. Gus (my little tortoise child) has been a bit unwell so all my time has been spent doing college stuff and looking after him. </p><p>Next part will be uploaded soon. Hope y'all enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Battle (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang finally confront Remus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight warning for minor cannibalism references and general, typical Remus stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Logan, gurl, are you sure he’s here?” Remy whispered. He, Virgil and Patton had been camped out around the corner from the room Remus was apparently occupying (with Virgil shielding them from sight) for what felt like forever. And the sleepy side was hardly known for his patience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Remy. I assure you, he will be leaving the room any second now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guuurl you said that like half an hour ag-” Virgil quickly clamped a hand over his friend’s mouth as he motioned towards the shadow on the wall. Remus was coming. Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman, Loki, I assume you know what you’re doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Sherlock. We got this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely a second after the creative side had spoken, he and Loki began to work their magic. Before their eyes, the hallway expanded and morphed into an exact copy of the reception area. The walls that had once separated the offices in the hallway vanished and the office furniture was replaced with the potted plants and comfortable chairs that lined the waiting area. It was perfect, if Roman did say so himself (and he did).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki busied himself with conjuring illusions of the avengers and the creature that Remus himself had conjured, constructing a fairly realistic fight scene between the two (though the dragon appeared to have the upper hand). Overall, their little scene was quite convincing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just needed one last finishing touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman conjured a basket of treats on the faux reception desk. It was filled with an assortment of sweets, baked goods and deodorant … essentially, all the foods that his twin couldn’t possibly resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now all they had to do was hope he fell for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, a little help over here!” Sam called out, just narrowly avoiding the creature's tail.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony flew around, helping the Falcon shoot at the creature as Peter attempted to web up it’s legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not going to plan at all. The dragon was practically invincible. It made sense because, after all, the thing was essentially a figment of Remus’ imagination (just a lot stronger and more destructive) but it did make it pretty difficult to kill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing they did seemed to deter the beast (if anything, they were just making it more angry). Peter tightened the webbing around it’s feet and attempted to trip it whilst the dragon was preoccupied with trying to snatch Sam and Tony out of the air. It seemed to work for a moment as the creature stumbled forward. But since when was luck ever on their side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature let out a screech, stomping its feet and snapping the webbing that was binding them. It swung its tail back, striking Peter and knocking him into Clint and Bucky, sending all three heroes flying backwards. The beast's eyes grew a dark shade of red as it managed to snatch Tony out of the air and hurled him into a nearby wall (just barely missing Cap). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was not going to end well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesssssss!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank Loki and Thor and whatever other gods were on their side today. Remus had fallen for it. The demented side hadn’t even hesitated when he’d noticed the basket of treats on the desk. He had stopped for a moment to observe the faux fight scene that was playing out in front of him, attempting to imitate some of the avengers moves, before heading straight to the basket and picking out a snack (linen flavoured deodorant, not his favourite but it’d do). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as their fellow side had approached the distraction, Virgil grabbed hold of Patton and Remy’s hands, taking care to double and triple check that they were definitely invisible before giving Patton the all clear. The father figure figment nodded and rushed them into the room (his fellow sides no longer phased by the speed). They had stopped in the room and locked the door behind them before Remus had even registered that he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the manic side was no idiot. It didn’t take him long to figure out what had happened. As Patton started running towards Remus (with Remy in tow) he found his foot caught in a bear trap. Remy, who’d noticed the bear trap first, let out a shriek as the sharp jaws threatened to clamp around his innocent little friend's leg. Thankfully, Roman was paying attention. He couldn’t completely destroy Remus’ illusions (in the same way Remus could not interfere with his illusions) but he could soften them slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of the sharp metal jaws chomping down on Patton's leg, he was instead caught by a padded version of the contraption. However, that didn’t exactly prevent it from its intended purpose as the moral side found himself dragged down to the ground, throwing Remy forward in the process. The sleepy side smacked into the wall with a harsh thud, groaning in discomfort as he attempted to haul himself up. Patton lay on the ground, dazed and confused as Virgil attempted to remove the device from his leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, what the hell are you playing at?!” Roman shrieked from the window outside as the illusion disappeared, revealing the office that Remus was now trapped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stared in shock for a few moments. Did he really just try to hurt Patton? Since when was that a thing? Sure, he liked to scare the inner child but he’d never actually hurt him (partly due to the fact that Remy and Janus would kill him and partly because Pat was just too damn adorable to hurt). Oh well, he was fine now. Besides, it was probably just because he was startled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch! What the f*ck is wrong with you!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus pushed his guilt aside and let out a manic laugh as he rushed towards the door. Thomas had seen this coming from a mile off and had been keeping the door sealed since his sides had entered the room. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh come on Thomas. I’m booooooored. I wanna go and play.” He whined, rattling the door handle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve destroyed half the building, scared the life out of everyone here and set a dragon on the loose, Remus. I can’t let you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re no fun, Thomas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not gonna work, bud.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But I’m having fun and … oooh how long do you think we’d have to freeze the captain for before we could crush him up into little ice cubes for our cocktails?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas cringed as the disturbing image flashed through his head. “Remus, that’s enou-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh ooh ooh, do you think that Falcon guy actually tastes like a bird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about eating that tiny little ant fellow like a tic tac?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“REMUS! Stop it!” Thomas cried, the thoughts that Remus was putting into his head making him feel physically ill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with you and cannibalism lately?” Janus asked, managing to hide his disgust a lot better than his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blame Joan. They wanted to watch that Right Turn thingy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wrong Turn?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Same thing. Anyways, it’s been giving me ideas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas sighed, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as the disturbing images were replaced with thoughts of puppies and kittens (thanks Emile).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy seized his chance whilst the dark side was distracted and began sneaking up behind him. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this gurl. Just put him to sleep. You’re a badass biatch, you got this.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so close. Just a couple more steps. One little tap should knock him out. Just one little … </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleepy side felt something grab hold of his arms and pull him back, knocking his shades of in the process. He caught sight of Remus’ smug little face and sent him a death glare (moreso piseed that he’d dropped his glasses than anything else).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- sake! How the hell are we supposed to win against this piece of shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Language!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony rolled his eyes but was more focused on getting his kid out of the creature's way than replying to his friend. He scooped the teen up and out of the way of the flames headed his way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d tried everything with this thing. Thor had hit it with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning, Nat and Sam had hit it with about a hundred bullets, Clint had wasted all his arrows on it and the super soldier’s enhanced endurance was dwindling. Nothing was working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy wriggled around, his initial frustration had turned to disgust when he’d realized that he was being held back by five slimy tentacles. Remus was a little shit. He knew this kinda stuff grossed him out!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, there’s a lotta folks that’d be into this sorta thing. Imagine the fanfictions!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(cue office style glance to the camera) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch, I swear to Cher, I will smack you in the teeth if you keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus giggled but turned back to Thomas, much to Remy’s relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus.” Thomas wracked his brain for ways to make his chaotic side listen to him. “You can’t keep this up, bud. People are gonna get hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please, like a little scare ever hurt anyone. It’s exhilarating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little scare? Remus, the entire building is getting destroyed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an illusion, Frodo Luigi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alfredo Linguini?” Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Point is, they can handle a little illusion. Figured Ro would’ve taken care of it by now. Besides, there’s soooooo many other fun options I could’ve gone for.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire group cringed as they were bombarded with images of Remus’ scrapped plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I get it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The illusions thankfully stopped, though Patton found himself curled up beside his son, shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, they’re not just illusions. You really don’t know, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They can interact with the physical world. Remus there’s innocent people in here, kids. They’re in real serious danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of what appeared to be guilt flashed across Remus’ face but he quickly disguised it with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Gets them out of homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiine. If I was to, fingeratively…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figuratively.” Logan muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... help you out of this sticky situation. What’s in it for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus thought for a moment, grinning like a cheshire cat as he watched his family cringe (they had no idea how messed up his answer would be). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Movie nights in the mind palace two times a week, bring back game night aaaaaaaand … I wanna learn how to make pancakes like Patton.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each side blinked at him, all of them in a state of complete shock (their worried thoughts had led to things like wanting a pet shark or sacrificing a puppy). Janus recovered first and smirked, sharing a look with Thomas. The boy shook his head and chuckled. Remus wanted to spend time with them. They’d all been wrapped up in their own issues and recent events that they’d been leaving him in the mind palace alone or with only a worn down Janus for company. No wonder he was frustrated. Though there were still better ways of going about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Remus, if that’s what you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus let out an excited shriek and in an instant, the padded bear trap and gross tentacles that had trapped Patton and Remy were gone. The latter took the opportunity to smack his friend on the back of the head before enveloping him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time, just talk to me, you dramatic overgrown toddler.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll keep it in mind, discount Hollywood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair grinned at each other as they broke apart (partly thanks to Logan’s exasperated voice reminding them that there was still the small matter of a </span>
  <b>
    <em>massive dragon</em>
  </b>
  <span> in the reception area). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Remus clapped his hands. “Take me to my dragon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, Sam, and Thor had opted to try firing at the creature, Cap using his shield to deflect the attacks and send them back in the dragon’s direction, essentially doubling the attacks. The others had opted for leading the terrified citizens (in an attempted organized fashion) through a small opening in one of the doors to safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Roman, Thomas, Janus and Remus made their way around the corner, they barely missed being struck by several stray bullets. Logan informed the team of what was to happen and ordered the sides to wait until all civilians were safely outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat, Virgil, you okay?” Emile asked, attempting to calm down Patton’s heart rate (poor little thing had been through a lot today) and finding that Virgil was actually fairly calm. He couldn't help feeling proud, Virgil had come so far with his anxiety lately (despite it literally being a core part of him). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re good, Emi. Pat just got a bit of a shock earlier, he’ll be alright in a minute. Won’t you Pat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The father figure figment nodded his head and smiled. “I’m okay kiddo. Just got a little spooked.” He let out a giggle and allowed Virgil to help him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil turned to Remy as they started heading out. “Hey, diva, you coming or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy scoffed but smiled fondly. “Gimme a second, emo. Lost my shades when that hoe grabbed me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil would never understand Remy’s obsession but he shrugged and allowed his friend to rummage around for the accessory as he led Patton out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was out now. The heroes had kept firing at the creature to keep it distracted but were pleased to know it wouldn’t be an issue much longer. Remus prepared to get rid of the creature before quickly glancing at Thomas. “You promise we’ll do all those things, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we will, kiddo.” Patton grinned, appearing behind Remus with Virgil at his side. He grinned and pet Remus’ hand, ensuring the other side could sense his sincerity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus, satisfied with the answer, turned to the creature, raised his hands and, in an instant, it was gone. The group cheered as the dragon vanished. However, this was short lived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stray blast from Tony (deflected by Steve’s shield) shot into the ceiling. Logan yelled for the sides to move as the unsteady ceiling finally succumbed to the pressure and collapsed, covering the corridor (and the offices in it) in a thick layer of rubble and ash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The avengers rushed over, scanning the area for the sides. Thankfully, they’d avoided the cave in and (excluding Pricey who’d been hit on the head by a chair from the floor above) no one had been injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas did a quick headcount whilst Patton fixed Roman up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roman, Patton, Virgil, Janus, Remus ….</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remy!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're almost at the end. I do have plans for future Sanders Sides stories though with a couple sequels planned for this one. Hope y'all enjoyed :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All the sides made it out before the roof collapsed.</p><p>Except one ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little bit of warning for injuries being mentioned in this chapter. Nothing graphic but, ya know. Plus cave ins can make people feel a bit claustrophobic (if that's how you spell it).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Remy!” Thomas shrieked, rushing to the (now caved in) corridor. Everyone froze for a moment as they registered what happened before immediately rushing to Thomas’ aid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo, is he in there?” Roman asked, looking rather faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He is in the first office on the right and appears to be trapped under some debris.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“V-vitals?” Patton asked shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it will not do anyone any good to lie about this Patton. This does not look good. I’m detecting a broken arm, several fractured ribs and a concussion. And that’s only what I can see, his lower half is completely submerged under the debris, I cannot accurately assess his condition.” Logan answered, attempting to keep his voice calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, bud.” Bucky spoke, resting a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Those suits are built to withstand a hell of a lot of pressure-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face drained. “Remy wasn’t wearing a suit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>******** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them almost half an hour to work their way through the rubble to try and get to Remy. Thomas tried as hard as he possibly could to lift the fallen debris using his telekinesis but the stress of knowing that one of his sides was trapped and, more than likely, in a great deal of pain was doing a number on his mental state and making concentration practically impossible at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, son. We’ll get him out.” Steve said gently, patting the viner on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he stayed true to his word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making their way through the corridor and into the pile of rubble that was once an office, Steve, Bucky and Thor (with the help of both Logan and F.R.I.D.A.Y’s directions) began digging through the rubble. They found the sleepy side a mere few moments after they started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy lay on his back, one arm lay at an unnatural angle and the lower half of his body was indeed trapped under a thick layer of debris. His eyes were closed, sunglasses missing and his leather jacket torn from the accident. This is what Virgil focused on. Had he not been absolutely terrified for Remy’s well being, he’d have laughed as he pictured the diva tantrum his sassy friend would throw when he noticed the torn garment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman rushed towards the sassy side, running a hand through his hair and gently tapping his face in an attempt to wake him up. “Come on, Remington. You’re alright. Wake up. Remy. Remy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dust covered hand reached up and rested on Roman’s shoulder, momentarily making the creative side shriek and jump back in shock. “Ro, honey, I love you so much but do you have to be so damn loud, gurl.” Roman chuckled and hugged Remy the best he could with the other boy still being partially pinned under the rubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Remington.” Roman smiled, gazing into Remy’s eyes for a moment. God, he was so sleepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I don’t suppose any of y’all have some sunglasses I can borrow?” Remy asked, closing his eyes and breaking Roman’s little trance. Without a word, Roman conjured said accessory and gently slipped them onto Remy’s face, hiding the sleepy side's eyes from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand this may not be the best time but I would just like to say I told you so, Remy.” Logan spoke, the smugness in his voice making Remy roll his eyes and the others began to laugh. After all, Remy was okay now, so the logical side saw no issues with reminding him that he was (yet again) correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus leaned over when Remy beckoned him, reaching up to whisper something in his ear. He smirked and glanced up to where Logan’s drone was and flipped him off, leaving Virgil and Roman leaning on each other laughing and Patton covering Peter’s eyes to prevent the child from seeing such a crude gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>******** </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team had no issues getting Remy out from the rubble and, after ensuring there was no one else in the dangerous parts of the building, he was flown with the rest of the sides and avengers to a hospital. Not that it was really necessary (Patton having healed him up pretty well on the way there) but still, better safe than sorry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus spent a great deal of time avoiding everyone’s gaze. For the first time in his life he actually felt real, genuine, soul crushing guilt. Sure, he was used to winding up his family, causing a bit of havoc every now and then and often subjecting them to his “pranks” but no one had ever gotten hurt. Not seriously anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he’d killed Remy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even sure if they could die with them being a part of Thomas and all, but what if they could? He’d put his friend in serious danger, for what? Some stupid joke? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remus was new to this whole guilt thing. What should he do? Should he apologise? Beg for forgiveness? Let Remy approach him? Run away and avoid the other sides all together? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was getting anxious. Is this what it felt like for Virgil? No wonder the little emo got so worked up, this was awful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil and Emile shared a look, both sensing Remus’ nerves and both feeling sorry for their friend. They knew he didn’t choose to act like this, he was essentially the chaotic side by default, not like he could really do much about it. None of them could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile gave Virgil a nod after their non verbal communication ended and Virgil turned to whisper something to Remy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, gurl.” Remy spoke, drawing Remus’ attention to him. Was he going to yell at him in front of everyone? Remus really hoped not. “Wanna watch Halloween with me later?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grinned from ear to ear. That was essentially code for </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I forgive you gurl, now stop worrying.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>********</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things got back to normal </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower was fixed within a week, an excuse regarding an experiment gone wrong was blamed for the destruction of the tower in the first place (for Thomas and Remus’ sake), Tony and the others had a stern word with Fury and (wouldn’t you know it) he scrapped the idea of Thomas giving up his online job. And, most importantly, nothing between the sides and avengers had changed in the slightest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They still ate together, had game nights together and had a movie night at the very least once a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only difference now was that all sides were present. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter but this is this fic finally finished. I actually finished a story, how crazy is that?!?!?!</p><p>Anyways, I do have more ideas for this series including a field trip sequel but it'll probably take a little while to get it posted as I'm gonna focus a little more on my Sanders Sides Ghosts fic as well as my other non sanders sides related stories. Though I'll still post some one shots and little short fics for this series every now and then. </p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed, I know it's not the best but thanks for taking the time to read this silly little fic and for being so kind, you folks are awesome! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've been wanting to do a Sanders Sides MCU fic for aaaages and decided to just do it. This chapter was gonna be a little longer but I've been getting migraines for the past couple of weeks so it's taking some time to write. I know this is nowhere near as good as the other fics out there but, hey, it's keeping me amused during lockdown. </p><p>Hope y'all are having a good day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>